


Made in heaven

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Nyårsafton 2017. Isak får ändrade nyårsplaner och hamnar på samma fest som Even. Isak är mästaren på raggningsrepliker, särskilt när han är full, vilket visar sig under kvällen.





	Made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, fick en kul idé som jag spann vidare på… Min första fic ever, så ha lite överseende med det :) Och Gott Nytt År till er alla! Hoppas ni kommer på bättre raggningsrepliker ikväll ;-)

**31 december 11.30**

”Eh, hallå…” hörs en trött röst i andra änden. Det är Jonas som till slut svarar, efter många signaler.

”Hei Jonas! Varför svarar du inte? Jag har säkert ringt tio gånger nu” Isak låter lite lätt anklagande i sin röst. Han har försökt få tag i Jonas flera gånger nu under förmiddagen, vill checka av ett par grejer inför kvällens nyårsfest.

”Jag har spytt hela natten. Jag är fan sjuk, alltså. Sorry, men det blir ingen fest här hos mig ikväll”. Jonas låter riktigt ynklig på rösten.

”Va fan… stackare!” utbrister Isak samtidigt som han själv försöker tänka efter när han senast träffade Jonas. Var det… tre dagar sedan? Då borde han ju själv inte bli smittad åtminstone. 

Jonas börjar ge en ganska målande beskrivning av sin natt innan Isak avbryter honom. ”Sorry, sorry men jag vill nog inte höra mer.. Jag förstår vad du har varit med om. Hoppas du snart mår bättre igen!” De avslutar samtalet och Isak börjar genast fundera på vad han ska hitta på istället.

Han vet att Magnus ska fira med Vilde ikväll, men är lite osäker på vad de ska göra. Var det inte någon form av parmiddag…? Isak är lite osäker, men skickar snabbt iväg ett mess till Magnus och slänger ut frågan. Under tiden han väntar på svar funderar han vidare, vem mer kan han fråga? Sana? 

Det surrar till i hans telefon, han ser att Magnus har svarat honom. ”Yo Isak. Vi blir tre par ikväll som ska ses. Om du inte har nåt emot att känna dig som femte hjulet får du gärna komma :-) ”

Isak suckar, rullar med ögonen. Låter inte särskilt lockande att haka på Magnus ikväll. Han bestämmer sig för att höra med Sana istället.

Någon timme senare är det bestämt, Isak blir med på fest hemma hos Yosef. Eva och Chris ska också på samma fest, så då är det åtminstone några han känner. Han vet också att det INTE blir en parfest, Yosef har flera singelkompisar som kommer till festen. Isak pustar ut lite grann och tänker att det förhoppningsvis blir en rätt så avslappnad fest.

 

**17.10**

Isak tar vägen förbi Sana för att få sällskap till festen. På väg från hennes lägenhet öppnar han en ölflaska och börjar sippa på den så smått.

”Gott nytt år Sana!” säger han och höjer flaskan i en skål mot Sana. 

”Gott nytt år Isak! Har du några planer för det nya året då? Hitta en pojkvän kanske?” Sana retas lite med Isak, han vet det. Trots det så rodnar han.

”Hehe, ja det hade ju inte varit helt fel. Men det är svårt att fixa på beställning liksom, det sker när det sker… Eller hur?” Han ser tillbaka på Sana med ett litet leende, tänker på hur Sana själv har det med kärleken nu för tiden. ”Går det bra med Yosef, eller?”

”Det går fint! Du Isak…. du vet väl att Even kommer ikväll också?” 

Isak rycker till lite lätt när han hör vad Sana säger. Han blir genast extra nervös och tar omedvetet en stor klunk av sin öl. 

”Jaså? Gör han? Vad kul.” Isak försöker låta helt oberörd.

 

Isak träffade Even för första gången i somras när Sana bjöd in alla sina vänner till Eid-festen. Even är vän med Sanas bror, Elias, och det var därför han var där. Isak minns hur han stod och småspanade lite på Even större delen av kvällen, men var för feg att gå fram och prata. Isak har aldrig, varken förr eller senare, mött någon som han blivit så intresserad av. Even var lång och  med en utstrålning som kunde smälta vilken polaris som helst. Han såg otroligt bra ut och Isak föll som en fura direkt. 

Isak hade ändå haft lite tur eftersom Even kom fram till honom till slut och hälsade. Sana stod bredvid och introducerade honom som sin biologipartner. De stod och pratade en stund, Isak kom inte på något vettigt att säga utan stod mest och svamlade. 

Därefter såg han honom ett par gånger när han var hemma hos Sana och pluggade. Even var hos Elias och hängde. De pratade några gånger, senaste gången var för ett par veckor sedan då Even kom ut i köket när Sana och Isak satt och pluggade. Efter att Even gått tillbaka in på Elias rum tittade Sana länge på Isak utan att säga något.

”Vad är det??” frågade Isak till slut irriterat. Sana log sitt finurliga leende. ”Varför blir du alltid så generad när du pratar med Even, Isak?” Isak kände hur han rodnade ännu mer. ”Är du intresserad av honom??” När han inte svarade på frågan, så började Sana skratta. ”Isak, jag orkar snart inte längre. Varför tror du han kommer ut varje gång du är här? Tänk lite själv Isak!”

Isak hade tänkt själv sen. Faktiskt väldigt mycket. På Even. Nästa gång han såg honom skulle han våga prata lite mer. 

 

***

 

De är bland de första som kommer till festen. Sana hjälper Yosef med att fixa snacks och under tiden hinner Isak dricka en öl till och börja på en tredje.Det går undan med drickandet eftersom han känner sig lite nervös. Det kommer att hjälpa att vara lite småfull när han pratar med Even, tänker han. Då kanske han inte blir så generad och pratar en massa ointressant som han brukar göra.

Plötsligt står han med ett glas bål i handen också och vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra av det. Han bestämmer sig för att dricka upp glaset på en gång, för att bli av med det.

”Iiiiisak!” hörs det plötsligt från dörren. Både Eva och Chris ropar på Isak samtidigt och han går fram för att ge dem varsin kram. Det verkar som att de har förfestat lite på egen hand innan de kom hit. 

”Nu partar vi järnet Isak” skriker Chris och skålar med sin ölflaska mot Isaks. Musiken höjs och det börjar dansas på mer än ett håll. Det känns som att festen drar igång på allvar när tjejerna kliver in i rummet. Isak är inte sen att haka på.

Dryga timmen senare, när Even kommer till festen, är Isak riktigt full. Han känner hur rummet snurrar lite smått runt honom. Han känner sig ostadig men är på otroligt bra humör. Han är i fin form, kanske världens bästa om han får säga det själv. Han skiner upp när han får syn på Even.

”Hej Even! Vad kul att se dig! Var har du varit någonstans?” Isak ler brett mot Even.

”Hei Isak! Kul att se dig med! Jag var på ett litet födelsedagsfirande först, men nu är jag här!” Even tittar på Isak med road blick. Han ser att Isak har lite svårt att hålla balansen.

”Men du, fan vad kul att du är här iallafall. Jag har väntat på att du ska komma.” Isak känner hur alkoholen ger honom extra mod. Han hade väl egentligen inte tänkt säga allt det där, men äh. Skit samma tänker han.

Even ser extra het ut ikväll, tänker Isak. Fan vad fin han är. Helt plötsligt lutar han sig fram mot Even, lägger handen på hans panna. 

”Har du feber eller har du alltid varit så här het?” Isak ser Even djupt in i ögonen och försöker se förförisk ut.

Even brister ut i skratt ”Va sa du?! Vilken dålig raggningsreplik! Försöker du ragga på mig, eller?” Even fortsätter att skratta och tar med sin ena hand på Isaks axel för att hjälpa honom att inte tappa balansen helt.

Isak borde skämmas, men tycker samtidigt att det är lite kul. Det dröjer inte länge innan han kommer på nästa raggningsreplik.

”Even? Vet du att du är precis som google?”

”Va? Vad menar du?” Even ser frågande på Isak.

”Du har allt jag söker.” 

Even börjar gapskratta och Isak bara ler. 

”Är det dina bästa raggningsrepliker, Isak? Har du inga bättre?” frågar Even retsamt.

”Jag är fuckings mästare på raggningsrepliker, finns ingen som är bättre än mig” säger Isak självsäkert till Even och halsar det sista ur ölflaskan han nu håller i. Vilket nummer i ordningen har han tappat räkningen på.

”Okej… men jag är nog lite mer svårflörtad än så” säger Even lite lurigt. 

Isak bestämmer sig för att lägga in en sista stöt och lutar sig självsäkert fram mot Even på ostadiga ben. 

”Jag har funderat på vad du jobbar med Even. Jag har kommit fram till att du måste vara snickare eftersom vår dejt på fredag redan är spikad och klar.” 

Plötsligt känner Isak hur han faller bakåt, i slowmotion. Han hör Evens skratt, sen minns han inget mer.

 

**Nyårsdagen**

 

Klockan är strax efter 11 när Isak börjar vakna till liv. Om han kände sig i väldigt bra form igår, så är det motsatsen till vad han känner idag. Han kan knappt röra på sig, känner hur illamåendet har ett fast grepp om honom. Han ligger på mage i sängen, med ansiktet nertryckt i en kudde.

Han känner hur torr han är i munnen, hur tungan nästan fastnar i gommen. Han försöker vrida huvudet mot sidan för att se efter om det finns något glas vatten i närheten, men ser inget. 

’Jag ska aldrig mer dricka så här mycket’ tänker Isak. Men det är en klen tröst just nu. Han känner plötsligt hur det stramar runt honom och han inser att han sovit med alla sina kläder på. Han är alldeles klibbig och känner för att ta en dusch. Problemet är bara att han knappt vet om han kan resa sig upp ur sängen, utan hjälp. 

Han ligger kvar i sängen och börjar fundera över hur mycket han har druckit. Han minns helt plötsligt att han pratat med Even en massa under kvällen. En kraftig ångest väller in över honom. Han minns inte riktigt vad han har sagt och känner sig helt säker på att han pratat på utan något som helst filter, what so ever. ’Nej, nej, nej… fan vad jag har gjort bort mig’. 

Han minns knappt hur han tog sig hem från festen. För han är väl hemma? Han försöker vrida huvudet en gång till och kan lättat konstatera att han faktiskt är hemma. Han känner igen sin stol och sina bilder på väggen. Han pustar ut, men undrar samtidigt hur i hela friden det gick till. Hur kom han hem hit? 

Han hör hur det spolar i toaletten och steg i hallen utanför som närmar sig hans rum. Dörrhandtaget till hans rum trycks ner och dörren öppnas försiktigt.

”Är du vaken?” Isak känner genast igen rösten. Det är Even!

Isak jämrar fram ett svagt ja till honom.

”Vänta lite”, säger Even. Efter någon minut är han tillbaka med ett glas vatten som han ger till Isak. 

”Här, varsågod. Hur mår du?”

”För jävligt” Det är tyst någon minut. ”Even, vad gör du här? Jag minns inte vad som hände igår…” Isak känner hur han skäms.

”Du behövde hjälp med att ta dig hem och sen vågade jag inte lämna dig bara sådär. Jag har sovit ute på soffan i vardagsrummet.” Even känns så lugn och trygg.

”Förlåt om jag förstörde din kväll igår Even. Helt seriöst så minns jag inte vad som hände… förlåt” Isak känner sig riktigt ångerfull och generad över att Even ser honom i så dåligt skick.

”Isak, jag hade jättekul igår. Du bjöd på riktigt bra underhållning. Inte visste jag att du kunde vara så… rak på sak. Du förstörde INTE min kväll igår” Even ler mot Isak samtidigt som han sätter sig ner på sängen bredvid honom. 

”Men jag minns inte vad jag sa. Jag var säkert jättepinsam… förlåt!” 

”Det var ju några som filmade dig på festen, så du kan ju alltid titta på de filmerna. Om du vågar…!” Isak vänder hastigt på huvudet åt Evens håll, vilket han genast ångrar då huvudet bultar till rejält.

”What?? Du skämtar?! Åh nej…” Isak stönar in i sin kudde.

”Jag tror aldrig jag har hört så många DÅLIGA raggningsrepliker på en och samma kväll Isak.” Even skrattar till, men tystnar ganska snabbt och blir lite mer allvarlig.

”Fast jag måste ju erkänna. De funkar ju på sätt och vis. Du var så jävla charmig. Har du föresten något emot att jag kollar lappen i din tröja?”

”Eh va? Nej…? Men varför då...?”

Even lyfter handen mot Isaks nacke, stoppar in den innanför Isaks tröja. När han får fram lappen tittar han först på den och sedan på Isak. ”Mmh, som jag trodde. Made in heaven” 

Even böjer sig fram och ger Isak en lätt kyss på munnen. Han viskar sedan in i Isaks öra ”Vem är det nu som är mästaren här på raggningsrepliker?” 

 

 


End file.
